wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around the World Live!
Sailing Around the World Live! is a Wiggles concert from The USA Shows in 2005. Setlist #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Dorothy's Dance Party #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Music Box Dancer #Hoop Dee Doo #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl In The Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around The World #Wiggle Bay #Swim Like A Fish #Mop Mop #Dancing In The Sand #Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) #Bow Wow Wow #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Sydney Barcarolle #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Hot Potato #The Wiggle Owl Medley (Some shows Wiggly Go-Go Medley) Tour Dates *July 30, 2005 Huntsville, AL Von Braun Center (Tickets went sale on May 21, 2005) *July 31, 2005 Birmingham, AL BJCC (Tickets went sale on May 20, 2005) *August 1, 2005 Mobile, AL Mobile Civic Center (Tickets went sale on May 26, 2005) *August 2, 2005 New Orleans, LA Keifer UnO Lakfront Arena (Tickets went sale on May 21, 2005) *August 4, 2005 San Antonio, TX SBC Center (Tickets went sale on May 21, 2005) *August 5, 2005 Houston, TX Toyota Center (Tickets went sale on May 21, 2005) *August 6-7, 2005 Dallas, TX Nokia Live (Tickets went sale on May 23, 2005) *August 9, 2005 Little Rock, AR ALLTEL Arena (Tickets went sale on May 21, 2005) *August 10, 2005 St. Louis, MO SAVVIS Center (Tickets went sale on June 3, 2005) *August 12, 2005 St. Paul, MN Xcel Energy Center (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 13-14, 2005 Rosemont, IL Allstate Arena (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 15, 2005 Detroit, MI Palace of Auburn Hills (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 16, 2005 Saginaw, MI The Dow Event Center (Tickets went sale on June 11, 2005) *August 18, 2005 Columbus, OH Nationwide Arena (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 19, 2005 Wilkes-Barre, PA Wachovia Arena at Casey Plaza (Tickets went sale on June 11, 2005) *August 20-21, 2005 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Spectrum (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 23, 2005 Kingston, RI Ryan Center (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 24, 2005 Washington, DC MCI (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 26, 2005 Bridgeport, CT Arena At Harbor Yard (Tickets went sale on June 3, 2005) *August 27, 2005 Pittsburgh, PA Mellon Arena (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 28, 2005 Fairfax, VA Patriot Center (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) *August 29, 2005 Rochester, NY Blue Cross Arena (Tickets went sale on June 4, 2005) Gallery Overture.jpg|"Overture" WigglehouseinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglyDancersinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers KatherineinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CaterinaMeteinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Caterina Mete MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedCarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony GreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg GregandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSinginginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff SamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam TheOtherWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray GregWearingShort-SleevedShirt.jpg|Greg wearing short-sleeved shirt GregandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray LookBothWays-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Look Both Ways" LucyStuartinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Lucy SamandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony BrettClarkeinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Brett GregandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony AdrianQuinnellinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Adrian BenMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Ben RyanDeSaulnierinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Ryan ZoeVelvezinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Zoe TheAwakeWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LookBothWays-2005Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2005Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandZoeVelvez.jpg|Dorothy and Zoe Velvez SamandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Captain CaptainFeatherswordandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Captain and Katty JeffandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags the Dog GregandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Wags HenryandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff AudienceinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The audience WagsandBrettClarke.jpg|Wags and Brett Clarke TheLandWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends HenryandBrettClarke.jpg|Henry and Brett Clarke HenryandCaterinaMete.jpg|Henry and Caterina Mete HenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2005Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LittleRockConcert.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregPlayingKeyboardinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing keyboard MurrayandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" MusicBoxDancer-2005Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" KristyTalbotinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Kristy AnthonyPlayingDrumsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DorothyBalletDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing DorothyandLynMoran.jpg|Dorothy and Lyn Moran LynStuckeyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Lyn JeffPlayingKeyboardinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Hoop-Dee-Doo-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2005Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2005Live2.jpg|Jeff on the balcony TheMonkeyDance-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-2005Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlintheRing-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005Live.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" AnthonyandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Anthony and Adrian RedMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar KattyVillafuerteinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Katty FruitSalad-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2005Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MurrayBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Murray blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingMurrayDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Murray down MurrayFallingDowninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray falling down TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans SailingAroundtheWorld-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sailing Around the World" CaptainandGreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing SailingAroundtheWorld-2005Live.jpg|"Sailing Around The World" WiggleBay-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggle Bay" DorothyandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordandZoeVelvez.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Zoe CaptainFeatherswordandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Adrian WiggleBay-2005Live.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" TheWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SwimLikeAFish-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SwimLikeAFish-2005Live.jpg|"Swim Like A Fish" BenMurrayinFishCostume.jpg|Ben the Fish MopMop-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Mop Mop" SamPlayingDrums.jpg|Sam playing drums MopMop-2005Live.jpg|"Mop Mop" DancingInTheSand-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dancing In The Sand" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GregPlayingRedFenderBassGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing red Fender bass guitar DorothyandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags SamMoranandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Sam and Henry DorothyandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DancingintheSand-2005Live.jpg|"Dancing In The Sand" AgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg talking about Athens, Greece AgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Live.jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" BowWowWow-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bow Wow Wow" BowWowWow-Live.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" WagsandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MatonGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Maton Guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2005Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2005Live.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" QuackQuack-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack-2005Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" DorothyandGreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Henry WagsandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglyMascotsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SamandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Murray 2004Medley-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "The Wiggle Owl Medley" TootTootMedley-2005Live.jpg|"The Wiggle Owl Medley" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" HotPotato-2005Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheMonkeyDance-2005Medley.jpg|Jeff doing "The Monkey Dance" DorothyandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Dorothy and Adrian RompBompAStomp-2005Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp WagsLovesToShakeShake-2005Live.jpg|"Wags Loves To Shake Shake" WagsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Wags and Adrian Quinnell Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2005Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" WakeUpJeff!-2005Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Captain'sMagicButtons-2005Live.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" MoveLikeAnEmu-2005Live.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" JeffandSamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam GregandSamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Sam SamasanEmu.jpg|Sam as an emu Greg,ZoeVelvezandKattyVittafuerte.jpg|Greg, Zoe and Katty WigglyParty-2005Live.jpg|"Wiggly Party" Greg,SamandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Sam and the Male Wiggly Friends GregSinginginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue GregandHenryinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Henry in epilogue SailingAroundtheWorld(Reprise)-LittleRockConcert.jpg|"Sailing Around The World" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Dorothy,WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Sam HenryandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry and Wags TheOppositeWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group RyaninLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Ryan in epilogue SaminLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue BrettinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Brett in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue JeffinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue MurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue GreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregandMurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue CaptainandGreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue GregandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue FlorainLittleRockConcert.jpg|Flora ShaquilleO'NealPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Shaquille O'Neill playing red Maton electric guitar AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal ShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal MurrayandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Murray and Shaquille O'Neal MurrayandShaquilleO'NealPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and Shaquille playing Maton guitars ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip while playing Maton guitar Trivia * Some tours had The Wiggle Owl Medley. Some tours had Wiggly Go-Go Medley * This concert was recorded on the 4th of November 2005 in Wallingford, Connecticut and then released on DVD in the US in August 2006 titled "Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.". Dorothy's Dance Party and Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) were the only songs not in the video. * One of the shows was released on the Wiggle Time TV website in 2005 titled "Live in Little Rock" Photo Gallery TheWiggles'LittleRockConcert.jpg|Concert stage set TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture3.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture4.jpg|Greg TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture5.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture7.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture9.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture10.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture11.jpg|Sam collecting roses TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture12.jpg|"Quack Quack" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture13.jpg|"The Wiggle Owl Medley" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture14.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2005 Concerts Category:2006 Concerts